


Reclaimed

by arazialotis



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arazialotis/pseuds/arazialotis
Summary: Insecure and ashamed from being partially claimed at a young age, this reader omega faces the challenge of living in systematic society that has done nothing but wrong by her. She is bitter and has given up hope that her future holds anything but rejection. That all changes when a strapping alpha enters her life.





	1. Intro

“All that true-mate stuff is bullshit and you know it.” You boldly claimed as you waltzed up and down the streets of Vancouver with you best friend and coworker, Lucy Byers.

She scuffed the bottom of her heel against the sidewalk. “You are perhaps the most brash and defiant Omega I know Y/N, no wonder you haven’t been claimed.”

The mark on your shoulder burned in pain, bringing with it a dark and terrible memory. But she didn’t know. No one here knew. That was a life you had long run away from. You licked the drooping ice cream cone in your hand, shrugging off the feeling.

“You really expect me to believe, out of 7 billion people on the planet, there is only one who is made for me? That even if there was such a thing as true-mates, that we’d have the chance to find each other?” You scoffed. “It’s ludicrous.”

“I’ve seen it, Y/N. More than that, I’ve felt it. That powerful connection between an Alpha and their omega, it makes me envious.” Lucy gushed, wishing that she was more than just an empathic beta.

“Yeah, maybe it works out well for some people… But the system altogether is archaic and all too easy for Alpha males to get their way. Did you hear about that recent case in Idaho where the Alpha had marked fourteen omegas? Fourteen! Of all ages. And now they’ll never have a chance again. They’re scarred forever.” You vented, thinking back to a past kept hidden from her.

“Just because you read a headline about some pervert doesn’t make true-mates nonexistent. And it’s not a system, it’s literally biology.” She argued, fiddling with her purple glasses.

You rolled your eyes. “Then why are over 65% of politicians Alphas?” 

“Perhaps their personality traits attract them to the job.” She suggested.

Both of you paused at black iron gates bringing together a brick wall. Your wanderings always led you past here.

Lucy grabbed one of the bars and peered into the studio. “I bet there’s one or two Alphas in there you wouldn’t mind mating with.” 

“Same goes for you.” You countered. “I’m sure you’d be all than more willing to help one out through a rut.”

“Oh honey, I’d pay big money for that kind of opportunity.” She teased.

Her face twisted with concern, picking up on it before even you. A gentle breeze carried it, the smell of sandalwood and just barely a wisp of pine. As soon as you inhaled, you keeled over from the onslaught of need. Lucy was immediately there, attempting to soothe you through it.

“Jeez!” The feeling was so intense you altogether forgot about the scent lingering in the air.

She brushed your hair out of your face. “I thought your heat wasn’t for another week at least.” She picked up on your overwhelming scent of salty ocean air.

“It’s not supposed to.” You confirmed. 

“Come on, let’s get you home.” She put your arm over her shoulder and helped hoist you up.

You fought your way up, clutching your abdomen. “Can you cover for me at work?”

“I’ll let Marlin know. He’ll understand.” She assured.

She helped you get up to your apartment, and shot off a glaring warning to any Alpha who took a second glance at you along the way. You were relieved to get to your shower, sudsing up with an extra amount of scent blockers. With the water still running, you reached to your trusty magic bullet that had gotten you through heats before. You greedily rushed it to the highest setting, eagerly chasing climax. But even after the wave crashed over you, you were left unsatisfied, craving more.

—-

Jensen was working his way through a scene with Jared, when he stopped all together, frozen; forgetting his lines, where he was, who he was. The only thing that occupied his mind was crashing waves of the ocean with a breeze blowing salty air to the shore.

“Jensen… Jensen.” Jared called.

He zoomed back to reality, the smell still hanging in the air. “What?!” He snapped.

Jared immediately could tell something was off. “You okay?” 

Jensen felt his chest start to seize up and his breathing fastened. “I, uh, I need some air.” He walked off the set before the camera could stop rolling.

Jared followed after him. “Hey man.” Jensen whipped around and Jared noticed the familiar dark glaze over his eyes. He lowered his voice to a whisper. “Ar… are you in a rut?”

A low growl sounded from Jensen’s throat. “I just need some air.” He repeated.

“Yeah, okay, I’m sure we can hold off the scene until tomorrow.” Jared raised his hands in defeat. Although both were Alphas, neither of them fell into a rut very often; but from past experience, Jared had learned when time came for Jensen, let him go. It’s better for everyone that way.

Jensen burst out of the studio, not even bothering to change outfits. With the scowl and sheer determination painted over his face, he almost carried Dean with him. He followed the scent like a predetermined trail. It led him to the edge of the studio; to an iron gate that functioned as decoration more than utility. The iron clanked as Jensen made short work of it, hopping over and onto the street. He took off in the direction of the scent, following its strength and ignoring the concern that it was growing weaker by the moment.

He traveled several blocks to a brick street lined with rustic town-homes, boutique shops, and farm-to-table restaurants. The smell of ocean waves vanished in the air. He paced back and forth on the block praying to catch another whiff.

When it became clear to him it was all but lost he ran his fingers through his hair. “Fuck!” He yelled out.

He brought his hand down and rubbed it across his face, realizing people were staring. Especially a beta in a green beanie and purple glasses whose mouth hung wide open.

“Fuck.” He muttered under his breath once more, knowing he already caused a scene that needed to end. He continued on down the block pondering another way to get over this rut.

—

You finally were able to cool down enough to leave your shower. Collapsing on the bed, you sprawled out with your hair dampening the sheets. You would have been content to lay there for ages, yet the buzzing of your phone brought you to reality. You reached over or it on your nightstand stand, seeing multiple texts from Lucy.

‘Girl. Jensen Ackles is down here.’ ‘Not joking.’ ‘I think he’s in a rut?’ ‘Should I send him up, lol.’

You quickly responded back. ‘Are you fucking kidding me?? I’d give anything in my life to come down!’ Followed with. ‘… But I don’t think I can manage…’ ‘Go for it girl, he’s all yours.’

You shifted to your side, curling up in a ball, pretending it would control the growing nausea.

‘I wish… But he’s already gone…’ ‘Don’t tell me you’re on suppressants again…’

Your lack of response made the answer clear.

‘Y/N…’ You could feel her scolding you through the message.

‘What other choice do I have?’ You shot back before turning off the phone altogether, praying to ride this out.

—

A week passed by and you had managed to survive, mostly by keeping yourself locked up in your apartment. Avoiding any lurking Alphas on the street, unaware that the one who smelled of sandalwood returned several times to your block that week, pacing the streets, desiring to get even a hint of the smell that haunted his mind.

You hadn’t reconnected with Lucy since last week, until now at the bakery where you both worked. She pretended as if everything was back to normal, but you could still see the judgement in her eyes. Suppressants were growing ever more controversial and Lucy didn’t hide her opposition. If she truly knew what going through a heat felt like, perhaps she would be a little more understanding.

Regardless of the unsaid tension floating in the air, work kept the two of you busy. A giant catering order had come in demanding your focus. Lucy mixed batter and baked, while you frosted dozens of cupcakes until you couldn’t frost anymore.

Marlin ran into the back in a fluster. “Y/N, can I get you to cover for me tonight? Family emergency.” 

“Yeah, sure thing.” You agreed, after all, he was always more than willing to be flexible for you.

He clasped his hands together praising you. “Thanks, you are the greatest. But uh, I need you to run home and clean up. It’s a big client and I’d love them to repeat orders.” You nodded in compliance. “You too Lucy, god you both have enough batter on yourselves for another dozen.” He commented before rushing back out the door.

You shared a look with Lucy before both bursting into laughter. He wasn’t wrong. Her apron was covered in flour and smudges of chocolate and red velvet. You felt up towards your face to find a big smear of frosting.

After getting ready, you both met back at the shop in an hours’ time, dressed in black slacks and a top in order to look uniform. Your top had quarter length sleeves and lace shoulders, a few freckles peeking through. You loaded the van with tables, display and of course, the cupcakes and headed to the address Marlin gave you.

You drove close by your part of town, through the streets you often walked, to the entrance of the studio.

“No way.” You gasped in disbelief.

Lucy’s mouth hung open. “It says we are here…” She tapped the GPS just to be sure.

You shook your head no. “Now that we have the chance, I’m not sure I want to…” You pulled up to the security gate punching in the code Marlin had texted you last minute.

“I wonder if Jensen is still in his rut?” Lucy bit her lip, letting out a high pitched giggle.

“Oh god.” You thought. “No, he’s not even going to be there. It’s probably just for executives or not even related to his show…” You rambled trying to make yourself feel better. You looked at her still squirming in her seat at the thought. “Stop! Besides it’s been over a week, no chance in hell it’s lasted that long. And god, if it had… sister, you don’t want a guy like that anyways.”

She playfully slapped your shoulder. “Let a girl dream.”

“Yeah, well, maybe your dream will come true if we could ever find the place.” You slowly drove through the maze of warehouses. “Did Marlin say anything about where this place actually is?”

Lucy shook her head no. “Just the address… Hey look!” She pointed to another van. “There’s Vacini’s Catering. I bet it’s over there.”

You pulled up next to their van, where an event coordinator met you - confirming this is where you were supposed to be. She walked you around the production space where a makeshift bar and other catering companies were setting up their displays. And although the warehouse itself was plain with a concrete floor and aluminum walls, the space was decorated to the max. Black curtains draped the walls, fairy lights highlighted the room with a myriad of hues, deep pinks and purples bouncing off every surface. High top tables were adorned with orchids. 

Lucy and you quickly went to work, bringing in the displays and cupcakes, stacking them in tiers and loading a carousel with one of each kind, exhibiting each available flavor. Guests dressed in gowns and suits began filtering in. After only an hour you grew weary about answering questions regarding gluten, vegan friendly, and calorie counts.

It wasn’t until you were bent over to restock the display when you smelled it. The world seemed to stop around you as you closed your eyes and inhaled the familiar, enticing smell. And you knew. Knew that it belonged to the Alpha who triggered your heat; that he was here in this room, that this was the closest you ever came to believing in true-mates, and that it would only lead to trouble.

As you came up, the scene played in slow motion. You immediately saw him from across the room, staring back. A darkness in his eyes made you very aware he knew too. He took a step in your direction and the world sped to catch up. You nervously fussed around the table, refusing to make eye contact with him even though you could feel him growing ever closer. When he reached your table you were practically drowning in his scent. Had you not recently been through heat, surely you would have been thrust directly into another.

His smooth, deep voice rippled through you, your body already reacting to his call. “Omega.” He greeted you, picking up a cupcake from the display.

You worked in silence, your gaze downcast. Lucy cleared her throat encouraging you to respond. You practically shook as you openly scorned him. “I have a name.” You grew the courage to look him in the eye.

The defiant front you wore enticed him. He lightly chuckled. “I’m sorry, I’m Jensen… And you are?”

For a moment you were lost in the forest that was in eyes, taking in the freckles that dotted his nose. But you wouldn’t let yourself fall for him, you couldn’t risk it. You put up the front again and rolled your eyes. “Not interested. Enjoy your party.” You set the last cupcake down and went to walk out the service entrance, leaving Lucy on her own.

“Woah, woah.” You heard him chase after you. “I think we got off on the wrong foot.” You were near the entrance when he called again. “Would you just hold up a minute?”

You sighed and turned around to meet him, your body could not resist the command of an Alpha. Through resentment, you turned to face him, abiding to his will.

“I only want to talk.” He assured.

You crossed your arms. “I’m listening.” You looked him up and down and while meeting his eyes, pressing your lips together trying to hide your obvious attraction.

“I… uh…” Now that he had you he seemed at a lost for words. “What’s your name?”

You sighed. “Y/N.”

“Y/N.” He rolled it off his tongue. “You work at Van’s Pastries?” 

You looked down at your toes and nodded your head.

“The cupcakes are fabulous.” He tilted his head to get a better look at you.

“Thank you.” You blushed, before looking back up at him, thinking to yourself maybe your initial thoughts were wrong. He seemed really soft, and sweet. Not the typical macho, demanding alpha. “And you act on Supernatural, right?”

“Yeah…” He scuffed his heel against the ground, almost as if being shy.

He flashed his eyes back at you, his tongue peeking between his teeth. You felt it too, as you inhaled, your scents already mixing together… a forest at the edge of the cliff, little else but the crumbling rock from keeping it falling into a violent, turbulent ocean beneath. Your breath shook, even if he was different, even caring, you couldn’t let yourself over to him. He wouldn’t understand, no one would.

“I um…” You pointed towards Lucy. “I should get back to work.” 

Jensen looked towards your booth. “Oh, yeah, right…” He rubbed his hand against the back of his neck. “Can… can we talk after this whole shindig is finished?”

You bit your lip, hesitating but eventually nodded your agreement. “I’d like that.”

He smiled ear to ear, relieved. “Great! Well, I’ll see you around.”

As you headed back to your table, he followed your intended path outside, hoping the fresh air would help him catch his breath and come back down to earth. But meeting back up with him was far from what you had planned.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell of the bakery door chimed through the early morning air as a customer entered.

“One minute!” Lucy ran out to the front of the store, wiping some warm chocolate off her hands and onto her paisley apron. 

She picked up his smell before fully getting a look at him. Jensen Ackles. From last night. But your smell was utterly absent. 

He instantly was defensive, perhaps because of the concern on her face. “I know… I know I might be coming off as…” He stammered. “Aggressive.” Lacking a better word. “But I swear, all I want to do is talk to the om… To Y/N.” He corrected himself. 

Lucy looked back to the kitchen. Her face painted with worry. “We thought she was with you.” 

Jensen rubbed his hand into his face. He knew she wasn’t lying. Your scent was here, but not as strong as it should be if you were present. “I thought we were going to meet up for a drink or something after the event… but…”

Lucy was barely listening as her phone was already in her hand, texting you. 

Jensen watched patiently. Waiting for a response. “If you give me her address, I can make sure she is okay.”

Lucy looked up from her phone. Chewing the thought over. Another chime at the door rang as a group of customers came in. “I…” Their mouths were already drooling over the baked pastries. Lucy caved. “I’ll give you her phone number.” She wrote down on a scrap of paper. “Her address is not mine to give.” Before handing him the slip. 

She went to log into the register and muttered to herself. “I’ve never seen her like this…” 

Jensen followed Lucy to the register. “What was that?” 

“It’s just….” Lucy hesitated before looking into Jensen’s kind eyes. Unlike other alphas that threw around their macho-ism, he seemed different. He seemed genuine. It tipped her to spill. “Had we been talking about you any other day, she would gush over the idea of mating with you…” She laughed a little from her boldness. “Though she will never admit it to your face, she is a big fan. But that all changed once she smelled you.” Her voice lowered to keep the conversation from the waiting customers. “It sent her into an immediate and the most intense heat I’ve seen her go through. I couldn’t place it last night, perhaps because of all the other alphas in the room, but you here now, it was without a doubt you.” 

“I know.” He said. “When her scent hit me, I…” 

Lucy’s mouth hung open as she put two and two together. “That day… you followed us… because of her.” 

“It had been over a year.” Jensen shamefully admitted. “I couldn’t control it.”

Lucy started bagging pastries for the other customers, yet still fully engaged with Jensen. “Like I said, when it was just talk, she was all for it. But after that heat, she’s just been so dismissive of the possibility.” 

A customer cleared their throat interrupting, clearly annoyed at the side conversation. 

“I hope she’s okay.” Lucy finished before addressing the customer. “What else can I grab you?” 

“Just one more minute.” Jensen pushed in front of them. The customer rolled their eyes but went to look at the more decorative pieces. “Do… Do you believe in.” His voice lowered to a whisper. “True-mates?”

Lucy pinched her lips together. Her heart hurt, feeling the vulnerability he so openly shared. “From what I gather, Y/N doesn’t.” 

Jensen rubbed his chin and sighed. “Thanks.” He muttered before turning out of the store. 

He immediately tried to dial your number, but as expected you didn’t answer. He resorted to text. 

‘Hey it’s Jensen. Just checking in from last night. I thought we were meeting up. Your friend said she hasn’t seen you either. Just wanting to make sure your safe.’

Several agonizing minutes passed until three dots popped up on his phone. 

‘I’m fine.’

Jensen rolled his eyes. What had he done to turn you off so badly?

***

You were packing up a box full of clothes when Lucy texted. You sighed, completely having forgotten to call off work. By the time Jensen texted, you had already taped the box up. You considered the text message. He must have gone to the bakery and talked to Lucy. Hopefully your phone number was all she gave him. She did have a tendency to meddle. 

Either way it wouldn’t matter soon. You’d be ready to move by the end of the week. Leaving without a trace. You’d done it before when an alpha got too comfortable and you’d do it again to save yourself the rejection and heartache. When you’d first gotten to Vancouver, you’d thought it would be easy. Blending into the crowd, getting lost in the numerous scents of the city. Perhaps, country living was a better way to go. A farm in the middle of nowhere. Where the only consistent face you’d see is a mailman. 

You wiped away a faint tear as you texted him back. 

‘I’m fine.’

Your stomach tangled up in knots as you remembered his soft, green eyes. And if you breathed in deep, you could almost smell the forest that hid in them. You waited for a response on your phone, and disappointment grew with the passing minutes. But you knew there was no use getting attached.

Your phone pinged again and you cursed at yourself for how fast you reached for it. 

‘You wanna schedule a rain check?’

“Yes.” You cried to yourself but continued to push him away. It was easier to be cold over the screen.

‘I’m pretty busy this week.’

You bit your nails as the three little dots started, stopped, started and stopped. 

‘I’m willing to wait…’

A dagger twisted in your heart at his words. You should just tell him now and have it over with. You opened Lucy’s chat, finding several unread messages. 

‘Hey what happened last night? You okay?’ ‘I gave Jensen your phone number, sorry in advance.’ ‘Hey again. Not sure what is going on with you, but this poor guy is pacing the streets worried sick about you… Just a week ago, you’d jump on an opportunity like this.’ ‘He’s kind and sweet. And you don’t have to be a beta to feel your obvious connection. Give him a chance…. I’ll hide out at the bar if you’re afraid.’ ‘DAMMIT Y/N ANSWER YOUR PHONE!!!’

You couldn’t help but smile as you responded back to her. 

‘How does your influence reach me even virtually?’

At the very least, you owed him a face to face explanation. You switched back to your conversation with Jensen. 

‘If you happen to be free tomorrow night… I’ll be at L’Abattoir around 7:30.’

You tossed your phone to your bed already knowing he would agree. You took the scissors you used for cutting tape and sliced back open the box of clothing, looking for something to wear. Dresses and skirts were already spewn across the room when the phone chirped again. Despite your best intentions to stay within a wall, you were instantly on it, heart pounding in your chest. 

‘I wouldn’t miss it for the world.’

Like a teenager experiencing their first highschool romance, you clung your phone against your chest, relishing the words. 

***

By the time 6:00 PM rolled around the next evening, you were a nervous wreck. Lucy had attempted to calm you but it hardly helped. You popped a suppressant hoping it would take the edge off. Having been through half your closet, you finally settled on a rusty rose dress, with a plunging v-neckline and a knot clenched at the waist, barely revealing a lace underskirt of the same color. 

You looked in a full length mirror, and you stood out amongst the scattered boxes. You pulled the skirt down at your thighs and then up again trying to cover some cleavage. 

“This is a mistake.” You sighed to yourself, flopping down onto your bed. 

Your eyes went back to your cleavage and you pulled down the dress a little more, so the girls popped back out. ‘Maybe I should have worn a dress that’s just a never ending t-shirt.’ You thought to yourself. Surely potato sacks aren’t his taste. 

Instead of changing for the hundredth time, you opted for a spray of scent blockers and headed out early to calm your nerves with another vice. 

When he arrived, you were already three drinks in and feeling a boldness no alpha could match. He paced outside the window a good fifteen minutes before he spotted you at the bar. You couldn’t help but smirk as his nose upturned at the smell of generic peonies that masked the roaring ocean underneath. But when your eyes met his, getting lost in that forest again, the hardness of your heart melted away. Even with the practiced speeches, this was going to be harder than you thought. 

He stood over your barstool. “You could have told me you were early.” He chuckled. “You look great.” He signaled the bartender as you blushed. “Old fashioned when you get a minute.”

“Sorry about the other night.” You half-heartedly apologized. You swished the ice around in your drink before declining another. 

“What happened? I was worried.” He stated, sitting down on the barstool next to you. 

“Oh… just the hor d’oeuvres hit me wrong. Left a bit early unfortunately.” You fabricated. What were you doing? You should just come out and tell him. “Listen…” 

You were interrupted as the hostess called for your table. You followed her down a small hallway leading to a glass room looking out to a small courtyard and the gray sky above. Before you could continue Jensen had already ordered a bottle of wine for the table and a course of foie gras. 

“So.” His eyes lit up and his smile widened. “How long have you been at the bakery?”

“Three years.” You smiled, squirming in your seat as his scent filled the air around you. Had you not taken a pill earlier, you may have not been able to contain yourself. 

“Those cupcakes though…” He commented giddy. 

“You really like ‘em, eh?” You sightly chuckled. The longer you were near him, the more at ease you became. Regardless of his soothing effect, flares in your mind kept warning of what was to come. 

“I’m not one to throw around the word ‘divine’ lightly.” He teased. “God, I might have to take up running.” 

“A fate worse than death.” You joked back. 

“Seriously.” He raised his eyebrows in agreement. “So you from around here?”

You scraped some of the foie gras over toasted brioche. “No… no.. I, uh, moved here about five years ago after some time in the States.” 

“Oh really?” His enthusiasm continued. “Whereabouts?”

“Oh a little bit of everywhere.” You need to change the subject not get caught up in your past. “You’re from Cali?”

He laughed. “Lived there a bit, but I’m a Texan, through and through.” 

“No.” You gasped. “I don’t believe you.” 

“I wouldn’t lie to you.” He smiled as a twang of guilt hit you. 

“It’s just, I can’t picture you in a cowboy hat.” You framed your fingers as if taking a picture. “Or a southern drawl coming out of that beautiful mouth.” Shit! What the hell did you just say? You were losing control of yourself already. 

He laughed. “The drawl only comes out on the second date.” 

You rubbed your hand against your chin before pushing aside the plate. The laughter faded away. “Jensen. I need to be honest with you…” His brow furrowed to concern. “I really like you, and you are so sweet. But the thing is…” The words cut like razors in your mouth before they even came out. “I’ve already been claimed.” 

Jensen thought his heart had stopped beating. It couldn’t be true. The way you triggered him. His desire to drown himself in the ocean you held. He thought… He had so foolishly thought he had found the one. 

He stammered out the next words. “How? Who?” He knew he had no right to ask, but he needed to know. 

You fiddled with the napkin under the table, ripping it to shreds, as the practiced lie escaped your lips. “He’s a businessman, travels a lot for work. He is in Tokyo right now which is why I am alone. I thought I owed you an explanation face to face.” You choked on the lump in your throat. Seeing the disappointment painted across his face just made you want to take it all back. You closed your eyes. “I’m sorry.” 

You couldn’t stick it out any longer. Without another word, you stood up and walked out of the restaurant. Maybe a week was too long, you needed to get out of this city as fast as possible. 

Jensen stared at the empty seat across from him. A smell of flowers that were too sweet lingered where he desired a salty ocean breeze. When he came back to his senses, he threw his napkin down on the table. It didn’t make sense. Your story and his conversation with Lucy didn’t add up. Gushing over the idea of mating. His scent stirring your heat. Someone who was claimed surely wouldn’t react that way. No, he still needed the truth. He threw down a few twenties on the table and went after you. If you didn’t want him, he’d understand, he’d find a way to get over it. But he needed to hear it from you. 

Your pace was fast down the street, but not fast enough. 

“Y/N!” Jensen called. “Wait!” He commanded. He hated throwing around orders, but frustration coursed through his veins. 

A roll of thunder sounded over head. Tears nearly threatened to spill over. You turned, obeying his will. He jogged to catch up with you. You bit your lip in anticipation. 

“Let me see it.” He demanded. 

“See what?” You questioned. Playing dumb seemed to delay a response to his instruction.

“The mark. I need to see it.” He begged. “I promise, you’ll never hear from me again once I do.” 

Your breath shook. The scar burned. The one you wanted to forget so much about. Even though his command had turned into a plea, you no longer fought against it and slowly pulled down the sleeve of your dress. It revealed part of the bite. A scar familiar to all. The scar of a claim. 

His eyes widened and he felt his knees could give way at any moment. He couldn’t believe it, it didn’t make sense, but there it was. Your next words barely registered in the fog that consumed him. 

“Like I said. I’m sorry.” You apologized no longer knowing to who. “But I can’t lead you on any further.” 

You turned to walk away when his hand grabbed your wrist, pulling your back to him. You yelped out of shock. He needed to see it again. Needed to feel it to believe it was there. One arm around your waist held you tight against him, the other hand was at the top of your dress. 

“Jensen! Please. Don’t!” You pleaded but it was too late. 

He had pulled your sleeve down enough to reveal your entire shoulder. You became sick to your stomach imagining the look on his face. Light drops of rain began to dance against your bare skin. 

“I don’t understand.” He whispered. 

His thumb traced over half a mark, fighting the instinctive repulsion that came with it. The top showed the scar, what it should look like. His hand left the mark and ran down the rest of your shoulder. It only felt smooth unbroken skin, where the other half should be remaining. 

You violently pulled away from him, unconcerned about making a scene. This secret that you had held for so long came bursting forth. 

“I was twelve!” You screamed, as tears broke way.

Your pain cascaded into Jensen. What he thought was heartbreak, he had never experienced until this moment. Even though you protested, he pulled you against his chest. His hand held the back of your head and he felt your tension replaced by deep sobs. His confusion was replaced by burning anger for whoever did this to you, and at himself for not being able to protect you. 

Your voice muffled into his shirt intermixed between whimpers. “I was only twelve.”

“Shh.” He whispered and held you close. He picked you up, cradled in his arms. Your face still buried in his shoulder. “I’m going to take you home, okay?” 

You nodded against him. No longer resisting his scent. Letting the sandalwood and pine sedate you. 

He carried you to his car. Placing you gently in the passenger’s seat. You no longer cried, but stared out the window, refusing to look at him. Not wanting to see his judgement or repulsion. The rains grew heavier as you neared your apartment. The both of you were silent as he walked you up. 

Automatically, you opened the door, leaving the key in the lock and the door open. Jensen hesitated for a few moments but followed you in. He trembled as a wave crashed over him. Desire flooding him. But he looked to the broken girl seated on the couch, with her knees pulled up to her chest and all he desired was to show you comfort. 

A soft knitted blanket was in a nearby lounge chair. He gently wrapped it around you before starting a pot of tea in the kitchen. He stayed there. His hands gripping the counter to stay standing. Thoughts flooding his mind, and the ocean air was not making it any easier. He should just walk out like he promised, and leave you alone for good. 

He wiped his hand against his brow and brought you a fresh cup of tea. Without saying a word, you accepted it bringing it close to your heart. He was about to leave, when you broke the silence. Speaking as it you were almost in a trance. Lost in a memory you couldn’t escape. 

“He found me only four months after I had been determined an omega. I barely knew what it meant at the time.” As you spoke, Jensen knelt down to the floor, staying attentive and close. “I was walking home from school when he picked me up and offered me a ride home. He was my father’s friend, so why should I have said no…” You whimpered but no tears came. “Instead of taking me home, he took me to a motel. Kept me locked up for days, waiting for my heat.” When it came you could still see his dark, murderous eyes, feel the stubble against your neck, and the overwhelming smell of sour bourbon. “He said if he didn’t help me through it, I would die. I think I would rather now.” You set the cup down and buried your face in shame. “He was nearly knotted and his teeth against my skin when police came in and ripped him off of me.” Words you had not spoken in so long began to choke. 

Jensen jumped up next to you, holding you against him. “Hey… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have.” He began to notice the packed up boxes around the apartment. 

You wiped the tears away from your eyes and pushed away from him. You stood letting the blanket fall around your feet. Jensen realized now that the strong defiance you wore was only because you had no one to protect you, other than yourself. 

“Well. Now you know.” You crossed your arms. “You know why this can’t work. I am just damaged leftovers of a broken omega that no alpha is going to want to reclaim.” You laughed. “As if that was even a thing.” 

His head fell to his hands. He sighed before standing up. So many things to sort through. And all with your intoxicating scent surrounding him. “I need some air.” He turned towards the door. 

You watched him leave. Not chasing after him, even though you craved the comfort he provided for just a few short moments. Your heart told you he wasn’t coming back.


End file.
